All for one
by Azura
Summary: A short story involving a few Tekken characters. Let me know what you think.


Author:Azura  
Rating:G  
Disclaimer: All characters and names are property of Namco. This is solely for entertainment purposes.  
  
  
All for one:  
  
Jin crouched low to the ground. Hiding. His enemies were  
out there he could sense them. They were the most deadly  
enemies he had ever faced. Skilled at their craft and not  
afraid to kill. They were out there somewhere all three   
of them. Prowling in the dark waiting for the opportunity  
to catch each other off guard. Jin crawled forward a few  
steps. One of them was very near now. He readied his   
weapons and trained his senses on the surrounding darkness.   
He had to find his enemy and attack first or he would be   
finished.  
  
The Silent Assassin, true to her name crept noiselessly   
along the balcony. Her prey was somewhere below her. She  
needed to position herself directly above him then she   
could use her special weapon. She had saved it just for   
this occasion. Oh to see the look on Kazama's face when   
he meets the end, at her hands. Then she could finish off  
the other two and emerge the victor. She slithered forward  
on her stomach and peered over the edge. Ah, there he was,  
just a little to the right. He was totally unsuspecting   
of her presence. Excellent. Just the way she liked it, a   
clean kill, no noise, no fuss. She just needed to move a   
little to her- wait. What's this, he's moving forward.   
Perfect, now he is directly below her and she can finish   
it.  
  
Julia edged backwards into the corner. She had found the   
perfect defensive position. She was hidden in shadow,   
with the wall to her back and clear ground in front.   
Nothing could sneak up on her. When one of the enemy   
appeared all she need do is fire a few rounds and run off  
in the opposite direction. It didn't matter if it didn't  
finish them. She would let them defeat each other and   
then when the last one came looking for her, she would be  
fresh and alert while they would be tired from the other   
battles. Ah the perfect plan.  
  
Jin's eyes darted, searching. He could sense their feeling  
of victory. Where were they? Why couldn't he see them?   
Too late he realised. The balcony above him. Before he   
could move or look up, something landed on his head. An   
icy feeling washed down his body. So this was it. Over so  
quickly. He heard a soft thud as his attacker leapt from   
the balcony and landed next to his failing body. Only one  
person he knew moved as quietly as that. Nina Williams,   
the Silent Assassin. She came to stand in front of him.   
But wait, something was wrong. He could still see her, his  
vision should be gone by now. She crouched down and grabbed   
him by the collar of his school uniform, pulling his face  
close to hers.  
"It's your lucky day, Kazama." She hissed at him. "Much   
as I'd like to, I'm not going to finish you. Unless you   
would rather I do. But I'm going to give you a choice.   
Help me defeat the others and I will not end it or..."   
She made a cutting motion across her throat. "Well?"  
"I'll help." Jin managed to croak. She was cutting off   
most of his air supply with her hold.  
"But know one thing," she continued with vehemence,   
"_I_defeated_you_. So I shall be the one and_only_victor."  
She let go of his shirt and motioned for him to follow her  
into the dark.  
  
Julia tensed. She had a row of rounds laid out in front of  
her, ready for use as soon as anyone came close enough.   
She heard a slight movement to her left. Straining her   
eyes she made out the dull outline of Jin. She couldn't   
mistake that hair. He was still too far away for her to   
launch an attack. Had he seen her? He couldn't have, she  
was hidden deep in shadow. But he kept moving towards her.  
He must have seen her, hopefully he didn't realise that   
she had spotted him. She concentrated all her energy on   
watching his progress and waiting for him to cross the   
invisible line that marked the outer range of her attack.  
The tiniest sound caused her to spin to her right. No. It  
was a trick. She felt the projectiles thud into her body.  
The last thing she saw before she fell to the ground was   
Nina Williams stepping out of a shadow. Of course, that's  
why she hadn't heard her. The Silent Assassin. She was   
true to her name. But Jin and Nina? Together? She lay on  
the ground, waiting for Nina to finish off her prone form.  
But instead of more deadly impacts she was roughly yanked  
upright. A voice hissed in her face.  
"I'm going to give you the same choice I gave Kazama.   
Help me defeat the other or I will end it."  
Julia was confused for a moment but as comprehension   
dawned, she nodded.  
"As I said to Kazama_I_defeated_you_, so I will be   
the_only_victor. Got it?"  
Julia nodded again. Nina motioned for her to follow.   
Julia glanced at Jin, who gave her a 'What are you gonna   
do?' shrug before he followed Nina. Julia sighed, then   
crept off after the other two.  
  
Hwoarang sighed as he collapsed to the ground. Where was  
everybody? He had searched and searched but his hawk-like  
eyes had not detected any enemies. Were they so busy   
fighting each other they had forgotten about him? At least  
if they defeated each other he would only have one opponent  
to fight before he could win. But he was really in the   
mood for fighting, he wanted to kick them all into the   
middle of next week. What was that? A movement. Something  
was hurtling towards him. He tried to dodge, but it hit   
his right shoulder. A second one landed squarely on his   
chest, and a third on his shoulder again. Hwoarang executed  
a forward roll which took him out of the line of fire a   
second before something embedded itself on the wall   
directly behind where his head had been. That attack had   
come from more than one direction. They couldn't be ganging  
up on him, could they? They were supposed to fight each   
other. They couldn't work together. He could not win in   
this situation, he began looking for a place to set up an  
ambush. So intent was he on searching for a suitable   
attack position, that he did not notice the wall looming  
up before him and he ran headfirst into it. Surprisingly  
Hwoarang did not blackout, but he knew what was coming.   
He turned to face his doom, and found himself surrounded.  
The wall behind him, Julia to his right, Jin to his left,  
and Nina approaching directly in front with a deadly glint  
in her eye. This was it. The end of Hwoarang.  
"Let me finish him." Jin said stepping forward and   
raising his weapon.  
"No Kazama!" Nina screamed. But she was too late, Jin   
plunged his weapon directly towards Hwoarang's heart. No.  
Not Kazama, anyone but Kazama. Hwoarang tried to block   
the blow, and was successful. It glanced off his left   
forearm. He was about to attempt a counter attack when   
he saw a huge figure looming up behind Nina. It reached   
it's arm out towards her. Nina must have noticed Hwoarang's  
surprise, because she spun on the spot to confront the   
figure. It spoke in a deep and slightly threatening voice.  
"I'm sorry Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.   
And your friends too. This is a movie theatre, we do not  
tolerate this kind of behavior."  
"Friends." Nina hissed, "These are no frie-"  
"Can you please leave." The voice boomed, it was not a   
question. Hwoarang stood and gloomily followed the other  
three, as they walked towards the glowing 'EXIT' sign. He  
could hear Jin muttering.  
"It's not like the movie's even started yet. It's still   
the shorts."  
  
The usher stood watching the four offenders leave. The   
girl dressed like a native American, with popcorn caught  
in her hair and clothing. The boy he had seen enter   
earlier with the slicked up hair, which was now hanging   
limp and dripping coke. And the red haired boy, with the  
maltesers stuck to his shirt and the ice-cream stain on   
his arm. Only the blonde girl in the purple leotard had   
escaped unscathed. The usher shook his head. As he walked  
back to his seat in the back row he silently wondered who  
would win next week. 


End file.
